Parker (Fallout: New Vegas)
|level =10 |derived =Hit Points: 155 |tag skills = |edid =1ECaptainParker |baseid = |refid = |footer = Parker without his hat }} Captain Parker is an NCR officer who helps run the Aerotech Office Park in 2281. Background As the head of the refugee camp, it's up to Captain Parker and Doctor Bert Gunnarsson to ensure that people down on their luck have somewhere to go to. Although he's seemingly perpetually short on people and supplies, he tries his best to make the park livable.The Courier: "What exactly is this place?" Parker: "This here's where folks go when their luck runs out. Drifters up from the Republic, locals that can't turn a dime, drunken reprobates from all around. If you don't have the caps to get onto the Strip, odds are you'll end up here." (Parker's dialogue) The biggest problems in recent times include disappearances among the refugees and exploitation of people under his care by unscrupulous folks like Keith.The Courier: "Sounds like a chaotic place. Is there any way I can help?" Parker: "Well, I am a little short staffed. Maybe you could give me a hand. Some people have gone missing from the camp lately. Haven't seen any signs of violence or heard about any feuds, they just up and vanished. I've also got Keith and his gambling to deal with - I that skunk's cheating folk out of their savings, I just can't prove it." (Parker's dialogue) The uphill struggle makes him more than a little high-strung. Parker is particularly haunted by the memory of a blonde girl with a stuffed bear. She didn't speak much, but he remembered her when she and her family suddenly disappeared.The Courier: "What can you tell me about the missing people?" Parker: "They never seemed to have much in common - that's why I didn't notice it sooner. Young folks, old folks, men, women... all disappearing. I remember a family with a little blonde girl. She... never talked much, but she always carried this little stuffed teddy bear." (Parker's dialogue)The Courier: "I found all the evidence you'll need from Saint James' and Dermot's rooms. Here." Parker: "Let's see... a bear. Yes, this belonged to the little girl, so that's a direct connection to the missing people. And this ledger - I know these names. Nephi and Cook are major players with the Fiends. Dermot and Saint James must be working with them. Thank you for your help - I'll make sure those sick bastards get what's coming to them. Here, you've earned this." (Parker's dialogue) As a result, while he tries to keep it together, there's a rage lurking beneath the calm exterior. Parker is usually in control of his anger but particularly vile criminals can set it off,The Courier: "I found this evidence in their rooms - they attacked when I confronted them." Parker: "Those sick bastards - can't say I'll shed any tears for them. Here, you've earned this." (Parker's dialogue) and one of the most reliable ways to trigger it is to mention his bitter divorce.The Courier: "You just shot that man, solely because he insulted you!" Parker: "Yep. I always warned him not to push my buttons. Well, ain't nobody going to miss him, anyways. Here you go. I promised you an extra reward for coming along, so that's what you get." (Parker's dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Coyotes: Parker will inform the player about missing refugees. * Keith's Caravan Charade: Keith is a crooked Caravan player. Proof of either Keith's dealing chems or cheating can be found in Aerotech suite 200 and brought back to Captain Parker for a small reward. He will then go to arrest Keith, who will unwisely taunt the Captain by mentioning his failed marriage. Inventory Notes Killing Captain Parker in response to his cold-blooded murder of Keith still results in a negative reaction with the NCR. Notable quotes Appearances Captain Parker appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Sometimes, if you obtain the evidence of Keith's cheating or dealing and show it to Parker, he will ask if you want to come prosecute him. Accepting makes Parker walk out the tent but will be nowhere to be seen. He will have returned to sleep and Keith will be dead on the mattress without any contact from Parker. * Sometimes, if the sequence where you follow Parker to arrest Keith occurs at night, when entering the Aerotech 200 suite where Keith is, Parker will glitch and stop walking, making the quest impossible to finish. You can still talk to Parker, however. If you wait until morning, Parker will return to his patrol like nothing happened. * Sometimes Captain Parker will open fire on Keith's already dead corpse after you speak with him about the death. If you open dialogue with him again, he will again fire on the corpse. This can be repeated over and over - talking to Captain Parker and he then firing another magazine into Keith's corpse. Sometimes he'll even switch magazines to continue firing. * If — while Parker is en route to confront Keith — you talk with him about Keith, the quest will restart but you won't be able to gather the evidence again from Keith. This makes completing the quest impossible. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Aerotech Office Park characters Category:New California Republic Army characters de:Parker es:Capitán Parker fr:Parker ru:Капитан Паркер uk:Капітан Паркер